Come Back
by TMI
Summary: Fang Spoilers. It is twenty years after Fang left, the day he promised he would come back to Max. Yet, on this long awaited day, Fang doesn't return. Max is heartbroken. My First Fanfiction! Also, My WORST Fanfiction! I'm going to redo this eventually...
1. Anticipation

Max's POV

It was finally here. I'd been waiting for this day for twenty long years.

Tomorrow was the twentieth anniversary of the day Fang left the Flock. This meant that tomorrow, Fang would come back to me.

I missed him so much.

For the past two decades, the Flock had found a safe haven. I can't tell you where, of course. That would put all of our lives in jeopardy. We had all grown up and gotten jobs that allowed us to remain discreet and together. Angel worked for the FBI as an interrogator. No one knew how she could get into criminals' minds and seemingly force them to reveal all of their information. Wink wink cough cough…

Iggy and Nudge had actually gotten married, and owned their own ice cream parlor in town. Gazzy had gone in as a comedian, and you can imagine that he amazed everyone with his intricate explosions of color and perfect mimicry.

I myself was an amateur musician. I sang, I wrote songs, and I played an assortment of musical instruments. In order to protect the Flock from being rediscovered by our enemies, I had to be careful not to publish any music too amazing that would have gotten me famous. Every time I wrote a song, I would sing it to the Flock and they would decide if it was too good to release. If it was, we would tweak it until it was just good.

We lived happily enough for those long twenty years. Every day I wished for Fang.

I'd go outside at midnight every day and just fly, thinking about Fang, what he was doing, where he was. I loved him, and I missed him.

He was coming back tomorrow.

He was coming back tomorrow.

He was coming back to- _Yaaawwwn._

I rubbed my eyes and went to bed. It was 1:30 AM.


	2. Flattened

**A/N Okay just for a second, the whole Flock has keys to each other's houses. Don't ask, because I don't know. Enjoy!**

Angel's POV

I didn't have any work for the FBI today, so I lounged about all day. At 6:00 PM, I decided to go see what Max was up to. I whistled as I inserted the key into the lock. As the tumblers clicked, I reflected on how moody Max had been lately. She was acting excited and happy for awhile, to then grow distant and mysterious.

I opedned the door and walked into the entry hall of Max's small, modest house. Silence. "Hey Max, are you home?" I called, hanging my coat and purse in the little closet. I heard a slight noise in her living room. Reacting quickly, I switched into fighting mode as I crept over, tense and alert, to the living room. Had the erasers finally found us?

The sight that greeted me was far worse than an eraser invasion, though. Leader Max, Maximum the Strong, was draped over the sofa, crying stormily. I ran over to her, extremely worried. "Max, are you hurt?" I queried anxiously. She lifted her head from the cushions and shook it, still weeping.

"Not,_ -hiccup gulp- _physically," she managed between sobs, rubbing at her reddened eyes. I looked into her mind to see what was the matter, and saw tons of pictures of… Fang. Two things were running around inside her thoughts. _Why didn't he come? Today is the day…_

"Max, I don't underst-" I started, but then it clicked. Max was crying about Fang's absence, and I was guessing that it had been about-

"Twenty years, Angel! He promised he would return to the Flock after twenty years! And he's not." She erupted into fits of tears again. I hugged Max until she had stopped crying, sending mental images of soothing things into her bedraggled mind. Soon, her tears slowed, and she sat hiccupping and rubbing at her pink eyes. Max rested her damp head on my shoulder. "Thank you Ange, for letting me be weak for a moment. I just…" Max trailed off.

"I understand. I know you loved him," I tried to comfort her. She nodded and told me she was going to go write a song to empty her heart. I knew she would feel better after, so I left Max alone to deal with her emotions. Once I had shut the door behind me, I opened my huge white wings and launched myself into the air. I needed to tell Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy to be careful around Max today.


	3. Selfish Much? Yep

Max's POV

I wrote the last line of my song and stood up to stretch. My song was perfect, and I knew it would be amazing. I sang through the lyrics a few times to get the flow of it. It perfectly described my longing for Fang.

Then it hit me.

I knew how I would get Fang to come back. I would release this song in its full glory, without the Flock's tweaks to make it normal. I knew it as good enough to be super popular, and Fang was bound to hear it sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. Then, he would know how much I wanted him back.

This meant jeopardizing my Flock's safety. But at this point, I didn't care. All I wanted was Fang.

Defiantly, I flipped open my laptop and clicked on Garageband. Time to record some outstanding, truly amazing, heartwrenching, Fang-bringing music.

**Okay then, I know what you're thinking. Max is being selfish much! And just for the record, this chapter is so short because I needed this author's note and I didn't want to put it in the middle of the story.**

**Review? Please? It would make me very happy! **


	4. Accepted, Then Tortured!

Max's POV

It was a week after Fang didn't come, and four days since I had sent my recording of the song I wrote for Fang to a producer. Then-

Riiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiing! There goes the telephone. I lunged for it from where I stood sorting coats in the entry hall closet. Maybe it was Fang…

"Hello?" I said hopefully into the mouthpiece. A tinny voice sounded in my ear in reply.

"Hello, is this Miss Maximum Ride? This is Tony, the song producer…" It wasn't Fang. My heart sank a bit as I chided myself for thinking Fang would call me. Then I realized that Tony was waiting for me to reply.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"My people loved the song you gave us, and we'd like to start selling it right away." Yes! This was my chance for Fang to hear me!"

"Yes, yes I would love it if you produced my song!" I told Tony, fighting down excitement.

"Great! Do you have any other songs, maybe not as spectacular as this one, to back it up so we can create a CD?"

"Yeah, I have tons of minor ones," I could use the ones the Flock had toned down for extras.

"Good." Tony sounded pleased. "Maybe we could meet to talk business someday soon?" He asked.

"Sure. I'm free anytime." Sad, but true.

"How about Friday at four? Come to the building, and ask for Mr. Daskovitz." There was a slight pause. "That's me," Tony added as an afterthought.

"Sure, that sounds great! See you then," I told him, and hung up the phone. Now to tell the Flock.

Iggy's POV

I guess we took the news well. When Max told us she had purposely created an amazing song to make her famous and allow Fang to find her, I only swore six times. Nudge looked furious for a moment, but then sighed regretfully. "I guess it was asking a lot to let us destroy your songs for our own safety. Get famous with my well wishes."

"Nice speech, Nudge," Gazzy commented, blowing a citrus scented bubble with his gum. The Gasman hadn't seemed fazed at all by Max's betrayal. Neither did Angel, for that matter.

"Iggy?" Max asked me hesitantly. I probably looked grumpy, not to mention the whole swearing episode. . .

"It's fine with me, I guess. I would love it if Fang came back," I admitted grudgingly. Max flung her arms around me, causing all of the breath to leave my chest.

"Thanks Ig, you're the best!" she cried. I nodded modestly, and Nudge snorted at me. Suddenly, my wife's eyes lit up, and she grinned an evil grin.

"Max, if you're going to be famous, you need a makeover!" Nudge and Angel simultaneously squealed with joy and grabbed Max. They started gabbing about what they were going to do to her as Max's face morphed into a stricken expression.

"Ig? Gazzy? A little help please?" she wailed as the girls pulled her away. I shrugged, and Gazzy held up his hands in a noncommittal way.

"Serves you right!" I called. Max stuck out her tongue at me as Nudge pushed her into Angel's room, walked in and closed the door. I heard a clicking sound that seemed to indicate Nudge had locked poor Max in. "Max is so immature for a woman in her thirties," I complained to the Gasman. He popped another gum bubble and said,

"She may be 35, but she still is Maximum Ride."

Nudge's POV

Oh, this was going to be so much fun! We steered Max into the bathroom connecting to Angel's room, giggling as we went. I sat Max down on a little white vanity stool in front of Angel's counter, and ordered her not to move a muscle. Angel helped mess with her mind so she wouldn't budge, too. I put Angel in charge of picking out an outfit for famous Max, and dug my makeup bag out of my purse. "Max, you are THE most difficult victim!" I complained, as Max's eyes twitched yet again while I was applying eyeliner, causing the line to be uneven. She grumbled under her breath and attempted to keep her eyelids still. I quickly finished with the eyeliner, gently brushed on light blue eyeshadow, layered her lashes with mascara, and dabbed on a pinkish bronze blush. After I finished that, all left was her lips. Studying the rest of my creation, I decided on a shimmery ice pink lipstick. After I had applied that, I ordered Max not to touch anything, and went to go get the outfit Angel had picked out for her. She had chosen a teal dress with a knee-length, delightfully swishy skirt, silver high heeled sandals, and silver bangles with a matching pendant sporting a rose teardrop. I gave Angel the thumbs up and carried in the outfit for Max. We stood her up (Angel's mind control to make her sit still hadn't worn off quite yet) and helped her get the dress over her head without badly smearing the makeup I had applied. While Angel helped Max with accessories, I touched up the bits of makeup Max had managed to smudge, and styled her hair in silver barrettes.

When we finished, Angel and I stepped back to admire our work. I nodded approvingly and announced, "I have created a masterpiece!" Max turned and saw herself in Angel's full length mirror, and just gaped at her reflection. She looked down and fingered the skirt of her dress, then turned back to the mirror.

"I- I'm beautiful," she whispered, touching the surface of the mirror. Angel giggled.

"You'll do , honey," she teased Max.

"Let's go show Gazzy and Iggy!" I shouted suddenly, pulling Max towards the door.

"What? No, they'll laugh…" Max trailed off, firmly planting her feet.

"No, they won't. Come on," Angel told her softly. Max thought for a second, then relaxed, allowing us to gently tug her out the door…

**Well, how was it? A tad bit longer than before, eh? Anyway, if you liked it, I would be really happy to know! If you feel like it, review! It will make my day…**


	5. Fang's Thoughts And other stuff

**Time to see where dear old Fnick is! Oh joy…**

Fang's POV

I relaxed on a sweet little deserted island in the middle of the Pacific. I can't tell you exactly where, of course. That would put my safety in jeopardy.

After I left Max, and the rest of the Flock, so many years ago, I scouted around for a silent island like I had wanted the Flock to hide out on originally. Soon, I found a secret isle conveniently close to a Wal-mart. I got everything I needed at the Wal-mart, then flew it over to my island. It was usually very peaceful.

Today, however, I felt agitated somehow. I couldn't stop the feeling that I was forgetting something. Something very important. I chewed on some beef jerky from the convenient convenience store, and reflected on my disturbed peace. Whenever I tried to relax, I got a nagging feeling that I was forgetting something ultra important to me. I would have to think on that.

Hmmmmm…

Max's POV

I guessed anyone else would kill to be in my position. Tony had me recorded singing ten songs, with my new one last. I had decided to call it Superstar, to mask its purpose of helping Fang find me. Now, my CD was released and had already sold over ten thousand copies in two weeks. I was the rising star, the magnificent Maximum Ride. Now that I had a hugely successful CD, I had tons of cash to burn. I bought presents for my Flock as a thank you for allowing and helping me to achieve fame. I got Angel and Nudge diamond pendants on silver chains, Iggy a case of bomb supplies, and Gazzy about forty packs of watermelon gum. As a small treat for myself, I got a pair of dangly earrings with silver wing charms, and a necklace with a silver heart and matching wings.

The price I had to pay for my sudden stardom was paparazzi photo shooting me while I blithely consumed massive amounts of hot fudge sundaes at Nudge and Iggy's ice cream parlor. Also, flocks (no, they didn't have wings. I think…) of adoring little girls followed me, squealing for autographs, everywhere I went.

But all in all, it was worth it. Superstar was a smash hit, and it was playing on tons of radio stations. Fang was bound to hear it sometime.

I stealthily snuck out the back door and shot up into the air, using my super speed to go so fast that the little girls and paparazzi swarming my house couldn't detect my presence. As I soared high above my house in the cool air currents, I felt a pang. Usually, Fang would have been right beside me, inwardly laughing at my adoring fans, outwardly the silent guy I loved. Oh, I missed him…

This stupid song better make stupid Fang come back to me, I thought-growled at myself.

Oh, it will, my angelic-thoughts soothed me. He'll come running back.

**Yay! I'm going to type up the next chapter right now, so read on for more Fnick!**

**Review? Please? **

**~TMI~**


	6. FNICK REMEMBERS WHAT HE FORGOT! YAY!

**As promised, MORE FNICK! YAY!**

**For the record, I do not own Superstar. Go Karen!**

Fang's POV

Every day, my feeling of forgetting something purely crucial in my life increased. Agitated at myself for not being able to recall what I'd forgotten, I tried to relax. The nagging feeling haunted me for two weeks. To me, it felt like an eternity. "How about some nice soothing music to help me unwind?" I asked myself softly. I got up from my towel on the sun drenched beach of my secret island and padded over to retrieve my boombox, shaking crystals of pure white sand off my shorts and bare chest (hey, I was alone here…).

I switched my radio on, and turned the dial to my favorite station. The announcer, Ben, came on as soon as the song playing ended. "How was that, ladies and gentlemen?" he crooned. "Classic, just classic. Now, we're going to liven up our oldies with the new smash hit Superstar, by the magnificent rising star, Maximum Ride!"

I sat bolt up on the sand. Maximum! It had been twenty years! Oh shhhhhhoooit. I hurriedly started packing some necessities into a black messenger bag, then began hunting around for a shirt. Max's beautifully clear voice sang out mournfully from the speakers. I cried silently as I listened.

"_Long ago,_

_And oh so far away._

_I fell in love with you._

_Before the second show…"_

"Oh Max, I am so sorry," I whispered as I listened. She seemed to be speaking directly to me.

"_Don't you remember you told me you loved me baby?_

_Said you were coming back again this way baby,_

_Baby baby baby baby oh baby._

_I love you._

_I really do…"_

Max repeated the verse, and I was truly ashamed of myself for putting her through this misery. I couldn't believe I had forgotten to return to the girl I loved. I switched off the boombox and left it there, sitting under a tree on a beach, on a secret isle in the Pacific. With one swift movement, I cracked open my huge dark wings, and propelled myself into the air. If I remembered correctly, the Flock should have been in _ City*. Using my internal compass as a guide, I set off in the direction of my poor Maximum.

*Censored for the Flock's safety.

**Okay then, that is Maximum's mystery song! If you have never heard that, I highly recommend that you listen to it. Go to YouTube** and search Superstar Karen Carpenter. Her hair and clothes may look odd, but that was the style! And she had a beautiful voice.**

****I do not own YouTube.**

**~TMI~**


	7. Angel forces Max to CHEER UP!

**Okay! Four more days of school until I can start writing again! Yay! Enough with the exclamation points, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Maximum Ride**_** or **_**Lioness Rampant.**_

Angel's POV

I put the finishing touches onto my outfit and stood in front of the mirror. A tall blond lady in jeans and layered tank tops stared back at me out of cerulean blue eyes. I grinned at her, and she smiled back before I walked away. The girl disappeared into the side of the mirror and melted into me as I walked away.

I drove in the new midnight blue sedan my rockstar leader had given me over to her mobbed house. I flashed the ID proving that I actually was Angel Ride at the police surrounding her house. They made a break in their ranks to allow me to pass through. When I got to the house, I inserted the key into the lock and turned. Once I was inside, I locked the door behind me and walked through the hallway in search of Max. Even though she was rich now, Max hadn't remodeled the modest little abode, or moved to a more luxurious place. The defiant singer refused to live large, astonishing the newspapers and gossip columns.

I found Max lying under blankets on the sofa, eating grapes and reading a book. "What are you reading?" I asked, crouching beside her and popping a grape in my mouth. Max showed me the cover, still reading. _Lioness Rampant_, the bold letters across the cover read. "A biography on yourself?" I joked. Max looked up from the page, raised an eyebrow at me, and sighed.

"I feel like my plan isn't working. It's been three weeks since I released _Superstar_ and Fang still hasn't come."

"Think about commute time, Max. If he's far away, it'll take him awhile to get here. Maybe there's air traffic." I tried to lighten Max's mood. She smiled at me.

"Thanks Ange, but maybe I'm being delusional. I mean, what if Fang was captured, and now I've just let every whitecoat worth their dog-crated mutants know where we are. Or what if Fang…" Max trailed off, her brown eyes filling with tears.

"You don't have to tell me," I quickly assured her.

"No, it's okay. It's just that, what if he reached his expiration date?" Max blurted out all at once, then started crying.

"Shhh, Max, it's okay. Fang is all right, he's not a dead mutant Avian-American yet," I told her, hugging her tightly. "Hey, Max, are you getting a weird sense of deja-vu?" I asked her suddenly. Just as suddenly, Max stopped the waterworks, and looked up with an odd expression on her tear-streaked face.

"Yeah, I am." Max wiped off her face on her sleeve. "That's weird. I don't feel like crying all of a sudden. One second sobbing, another I feel almost zen. That is a tad bit odd." I smiled, well, angelically. "Ange, did you tell my brain that I should stop crying?" Max asked, looking suspicious.

"Little old me? No, of course not!" I _carelessly_ knocked over some stuff on the coffee table, and cried, "Oh dear! Clumsy me! I guess I had better pick this stuff up." I knelt down and let of sheet of my thick blond hair fall in front of my face to hide my smile.

"Angel! Don't mess with my emotions!" Max reprimanded me sternly. "It's cruel and unusual to play with other people's feelings, telepathically or not!" Suddenly, the serious, lecturing I AM THE LEADER face disappeared and she collapsed on the floor, laughing huge, sidesplitting laughs. "I sat regally on the sofa, and looked down my nose at her as she rolled about on the carpet.

"So uncivilized!" I sniffed and crossed my legs.

"Stop –hahahahaha- it –hahahahaha- Angel!" Max yelled between guffaws, clutching her middle, tears pouring out of her eyes as she laughed her head off. "I-hahahaha- mean –hahahaha- it!" I blinked innocently at her, prostrate on the floor.

"Excuse me, whatever am _I_ doing?" I peered curiously down at her. "Some people these days," I sighed, and got up from the sofa. I stepped delicately over Max and walked out the door.

"You'll –hahahahaha- regret –hahahahahaha- this Angel –hahahahahaha- Ride!" Max called out as I exited her house, somehow managing to sound threatening and laugh in the same sentence. As soon as I had safely gotten out of her house, I released my control on Max's mind. Boy, had she need to laugh. I smiled happily and drove back home.

**Okay then! Chapter seven there, typed and published! Now I have to go to soccer practice, so bye!**

**~TMI~**


	8. Traveling Bird Boy

**Yay! I just got back from my soccer tournament, and we did pretty well! I am tired and sweaty and hyper, so I'll just type up another chapter for you guys! By the way, I don't own Maximum Ride or Nutri-Grain (Notice that I forgot the disclaimers until now, OOPS!)**

Fang's POV

For days I just kept flying. As far as my wings would take me, I'd fly on. Then, once I was dead tired, I stopped to eat, then sleep for a few hours. When I woke up, I would stretch and eat about six power bars, chug a bottle of water, then begin the cycle again. All I could think about was Max. Memories and mental pictures of her came rushing back in a torrent of emotion. I smiled as I remembered her soaring about with the hawks in a deep blue sky, and looking into my eyes with her gorgeous brown ones. I laughed to myself as I thought of her attempting to cook breakfast for a ravenous Flock, and scowled at the mental image of her kissing the Sam dude on Anne's porch. My Maximum, in all of her moments, high and low, was all I thought of as I fought the opposing winds to try and reach her. Whenever I entered a town for restocking supplies, wings safely hidden under a thick black sweatshirt, I was oblivious to the crowds of girls attempting to flirt with me. All I could think about was Max, Max, Max…

Without warning, my wings faltered and missed a beat. I dipped down for a second, my loss of altitude snapping me out of my thoughts. All at once I became aware of an intense weariness at the base of my wings. Succumbing to my fatigue, I swooped down and landed, stumbling, on the ground in the middle of a thick forest. Exhausted, I simply pulled my bag off, took out the sweatshirt I used to hide my wings and balled it up to use as a pillow. I fell down at the base of a sycamore tree, cradling my head in the dark folds of cloth. I was asleep immediately.

I woke up when a shaft of light, expertly aimed by the sun to sift down through the tree canopy, splashed down directly in my eyes. I stood up and flexed my stiff wings, searching about for my messenger bag. I ripped it open and started digging through, managing to find and extract five Nutri-Grain bars. I tore at the foil and munched hungrily on them, multitasking as I ate with one hand and shoved my sweatshirt into my bag with the other. Once I was packed, I launched myself into the sky, still eating. As I beat my wings to fly towards _ City, I began to wonder how I would be able to find Maximum and talk to her. Surely Max would be protected from fans and paparazzi by a crowd of bodyguards, even though she didn't need them. Those precautions might hamper me just a bit. Licking the crumbs of my last granola bar off my fingers, I tucked the wrappers in my bag and looked down. My heart leaped as I surveyed the landscape below. This looked familiar to me, and id I remembered correctly, I was only a few miles away from the city. Newfound strength burned in my tired limbs at the thought of seeing the Flock again after so long. I flapped my wings harder and sped towards the city, anticipating the return of shelter and family.

**I know this is short, but I have a title for the next part I am DYING to use, so this chapter was just Fang traveling. **

**You've already read, so will you review? It isn't that hard, and a few moments of your time will make me really happy!**

**~TMI~**


	9. Look who dropped in

**Okay, right on! I am typing and no one is going to stop me! **

**Would you really want to? **angelic smile** Kay, enough with that, READ ON!**

Angel's POV

Nudge and Iggy were visiting us in the house that Gazzy and I shared. The only members of the Flock missing were Max and Fang. Max was off signing her little girl fans' autograph books, and Fang was who knows where. We were all sitting around the table in the living room, swigging hot chocolate and devouring the cinnamon muffins Iggy had baked. Light sifted in through a big skylight in the middle of the room, shining down a little to the left of the table. We sat and talked about Max's flourishing career. "Well, no whitecoats have popped up, and we haven't had any FlyBoy invasions. Therefore, I think we're doing pretty well!" Iggy concluded, and sat back in his chair. Nudge was oddly quiet, so I poked her and asked what was on her mind.

"You of all people should know, Angel," Nudge teased. I smiled, because she knew I only listened in on thoughts when I believed it was necessary now. "I'm wondering where Fang is," Nudge confessed, stirring her hot chocolate. "Max will be heartbroken if he doesn't show up. I'll be sad too."

"Yeah, I miss the whole emo bird kid thing. It completed our Flock. A powerful leader, two pyromaniac partners-in-crime, a fashion queen, a mind reader, and an emo kid. Ahh, the good old days." Gazzy sighed and put down his mug.

"I wish Fang would come back already. Max thinks he expired," I told the. They all froze for a moment.

"Oh my G… you don't think he did, do you Angel?" Iggy whispered, clutching his cup tightly. I shook my head vigorously, and he relaxed slightly, as did everyone else. Somewhere along the road of time, I had developed a kind of sixth sense about when one of the Flock was experiencing pain.

"I wonder where he is now?" I mused aloud as I bit into another muffin. Suddenly, the room was dark. Something was blocking light from entering in through the skylight. In a flash, the Flock was out of our chairs and peering up at the skylight. A large dark shape was hurtling down towards it, and we all dove for shelter as the window glass exploded. A huge bundle fell down onto the carpet with a thump. I heard it grunt, and came out from behind a cabinet to inspect. The rest of the Flock had the same idea, and we all crept cautiously towards it. It raised it's head and said something in a weak, familiar voice.

"Fang Ride, reporting for duty."

**Cliffhanger! Mwa ha ha, not really actually. Anyway, I'm deciding whether or not I want to keep typing. Hmm… I **_**am**_** tired from my soccer tournament (four games in two days, during which I only was taken out for about a minute). I'll type later. Bye!**

**~TMI~**


	10. Planning

**Sorry for not updating! Okay, a special shout out to maxridelover123 for being such a great reader/reviewer! Thanks, you really motivate me! Everyone should thank them because they asked me to update, which is the reason I am right now! Okay, on with the story…**

Nudge's POV

When I realized that it was Fang who was splayed out on Angel's rug, I squealed and ran forward to hug him. The Flock followed suit, and we had a big group hug, even though Fang isn't the huggiest person around. When we all broke apart, smiling and laughing (even Mr. Emotionless), I saw Fang scan the room. "Where's Max?" he queried softly. Oh my gosh I totally forgot Max wasn't here.

"She is currently sitting at a table and clutching a pen, scribbling away for dear life in the autograph books of a long line of ecstatic little girls," Angel announced. Fang grinned, and tried to walk towards a chair. He stumbled on his way there, and Iggy somehow caught him (don't ask _me_ how my blind husband can catch falling emo bird ki- adults). I then noticed that Fang's face was pale under his deep tan, and that his outspread pure black wings were drooped and trembling.

"I've been flying for days with little rest," Fang explained as Iggy helped him into a chair (again, I have no idea…). "I couldn't stand the thought of my poor Max being sad about me any longer than necessary. I can't believe that I didn't come…" Fang fell silent as Gazzy handed him a cup of hot chocolate. He smiled in thanks and chugged the whole thing.

"Why didn't you come back? I mean she was so-" Angel shot me a look that read shut up now and I stopped talking. Hey, I was curious! Fang's expression hardened. "I forgot, like the stupid idiot I am."

"Oh," I whispered, and set about redeeming myself for that careless remark by picking out the biggest muffin and offering it to him. He gratefully accepted it and started chewing.

"So you're still the best blind baker ever, eh Ig?" Fang asked, tearing huge bites out of the poor defenseless pastry. Iggy nodded proudly. "So what's the Flock news?"

My cue to babble! "Angel is an interrogator for the FBI, Gazzy is a flourishing comedian, Iggy and I run an ice cream shop in town which you really must go try out, and Max is, as you know, a musician. Oh yeah, and Fang, while you were gone, Iggy and I got married." Ah, that's better. All of my pent up words out…

"Oops, sorry for missing that," Fang apologized. "When can I see Max?" Hello, did he just tune all of what I said out? Jeez, that guy really had a one track mind. Max, Max, Max… _You may think that's random, but she's been on his mind the whole time. He __is__ in love with her Nudge._ Yeah, I had kind of wondered. _Thanks Ange. No problem._

"ZOMG I have an idea!" I squealed suddenly, jumping out of my chair and clapping my hands excitedly.

"Are you sure you're thirty Nudge?" Fang asked with a serious face.

"Oh shut up. I think you should totally like surprise Max!" I love my ideas!

"Shall I fall through her window too?" Fang suggested sarcastically. I frowned at him.

"I was thinking more of a romantic thing, like if she's standing on her balcony swoop down and kiss her." I broke off and stared into the distance dreamily…

"OOH! I have an idea too!" Angel cried.

"Uh oh," Fang shrank back into his chair. Angel batted him with the back of her hand.

"How about we take Max to dinner at a place where people can dedicate songs to people and have Fang dedicate one to Max? That would be cute," Angel suggested.

"Nah, how would she know it was from Fang?" Iggy countered. Angel pouted playfully.

"Or we could go to the beach or something and have Fang leave a message for her, then while she's reading it he can sneak up behind her and hug her or something," Gazzy piped up. We all stared at him, surprised by this outburst. "What? It's better than all of your ideas!" He said defensively.

"Well, that is true," Iggy admitted, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Well Fang, choose!" I prompted impatiently.

"Umm, I kind of have my own idea…" Fang muttered. Oh, what's this? Mr. Silent is speaking up! My curiosity was piqued.

"What is it? Spill!" Angel prodded him excitedly. Fang explained his plan, and we all agreed his idea was the best. Then we decided to hide Fang at Angel and Gazzy's place until it was time for Fang to appear on the scene. We all stacked fists, just like old times, and went our different ways, happy the Flock was back together again.

**Phew! I just typed that all in one sitting. I hope you're satisfied maxridelover123! Just kidding! Well, I have to type the next part quickly, because I have to get to bed quickly, because I'm getting up at 4:00 AM tomorrow to watch Greece play in the World Cup! (If you've seen my profile, you know I am Greek and proud of it).**

**Will you please follow maxridelover123's example and review? I love it so much when you do! Hey, that rhymed… kinda. Anyway, ciao! **

**~ΤΜΙ~**


	11. Basically a Filler Sorry!

**Okay, must quickly type, must quickly go to bed, must wake up to watch the Greece team play one of the best games of soccer in the world… Here's the chapter! Oh, and sorry if Max sounds a bit OOC for being a tad weak at one part… yeah, here it is!**

Max's POV

I was lonely for Fang, and I got more and more discouraged everyday that Fang would never return to the Flock. And speaking of the Flock, I think they noticed I wasn't too chipper these days, but they didn't say anything. I caught them whispering one day, and heard the words "Fang" and "plan." They acted really guilty and flustered when I went up and coolly asked if I could join their conversation.

Another thing I noticed about my suddenly secretive (ha ha, suddenly secretive, that is called an alliteration!) was that they seemed to be hiding something at Angel and Gazzy's place. They were suddenly very opposed to me going there. For instance, one day I suggested going there for pizza, and the entire Flock shouted, "NO!" at the same time. Cunningly (which means I eavesdropped and pieced together bits of information), I derived that they had a great big surprise for me.

Looking forward to that, I signed autographs with a gusto, and sang in front of audiences almost every day. Heck, if Fang wasn't here, I better have something good to anticipate, or I might just curl up and die.

Angel had gone out shopping one day and gotten me tons of snappy outfits to wear for my role as mega singer extraordinaire. I slipped into one of these and walked outside, a heavy yet stylish fawn trench coat covering my wings. I had to get out and breathe before my concert tonight. I might just lose my sanity right onstage, being in a stadium crowded with hundreds of people for the umpteenth time. Just thinking about being stuck in that hot, sweaty arena made my head hurt.

I slid into the charcoal Lexus I had gotten with my superstar salary, and pulled the door shut behind me. As I left my driveway and headed out into the streets of _ City, I felt a sort of peace envelope me. I relaxed out of my perky smiling singer shell and back into Maximum Ride. I sighed happily and directed my car towards the park. Away from prying eyes at last…

Fang's POV

My eyes filled with tears as I saw the blurry figure I knew to be Max exit her house in a black Lexus and drive away. I missed her so much…

I snapped my wings open hard and decisively, and soared up into the sky on huge midnight wings. I would finally see her tonight, so there was no use crying. The wind erased the tears from my eyes, and I sniffed away the last shred of sorrow before lapsing back into unreadable Fang.

**Short chapter, I know, but I felt this part should be separate from the next. Artistic license, people! =D Anyway, there's a World Cup just calling my name. I may answer it, or I may type up more of this… Hmm…**

**Gazzy: *randomly appears out of a random portal* Type more, TMI!**

**Me: Are you my conscience? **

**Gazzy: Uh, sure! Now type, type for your life! *disappears into another random portal to Narnia***

**Okay, my conscience told me to type more, so I will! **

**~TMI~**


	12. Mega Chapter CONCERT TIME!

**I'm sorry to say I ignored my conscience. It was unintentional, I swear! Anyway, I was very disappointed in Greece's performance, but I am shaking it off. Right now I'm watching Italy versus Paraguay, and it is a really good game! I just realized I had forgotten about disclaimers again, so I don't own Maximum Ride. However, I do own the term "fabulicious." I think. Anyway, on with the story!**

Max's POV

My personal assistant, Nudge, brushed some glitter powder stuff onto my twitching face as my nails dug deeper and deeper into the little vanity stool I was seated on. Ugh, I despised make up. I despised the whole dressing-up-for-a-lovely-little-concert thing. But it was the only realistic way I could think of for Fang to find me. Sigh…

Nudge scolded me for moving, but I shook it off like the obstinate girl I am. Once the fashion diva had proclaimed me "fabulicious," I jumped up from the stool and paced around the dressing room at the open-air stadium my concert was at tonight. I hate confined spaces, and this room was especially small. At least to my claustrophobic mind it was. "Max!" Nudge reprimanded. "Stop moving! You'll ruin your outfit!"

"I could care less," I snapped back. Nudge's big eyes filled with hurt. I broke off my glare and sighed. "I'm sorry Nudge, I just want Fang back so I can stop being a rock star. It's kind of bothersome." I stopped pacing and sat down on the edge of a lounge sofa. Nudge sat down next to me.

"I understand now. You'll do great, Max. And, I can promise you Fang will return soon," Nudge told me softly, squeezing my hand in reassurance.

"How do you know that?" I challenged her, jumping up. "How do you know he'll come back?" My voice shook with emotion. I could see indecision written all over Nudge's face. She knew something. "What is it Nudge? What is my own Flock hiding from me? I need to know, _now."_ Nudge was saved answering by a stage crew girl dressed all in black flitting into the room, tapping her clipboard with a perfectly manicured nail and snapping her gum. Ugh.

"Miss Ride, you're on in five," she informed me, planting her feet.

"Spiffy," I growled through clenched teeth. "Now leave."

"No can do, Miss Ride. I have orders to escort you out to the stage. Follow me." The girl turned and flounced out of the room, her long blonde ponytail waving like a banner.

"This isn't over," I warned Nudge, following the girl. "After this I'll wring your secret out of all four of you traitorous, mutinous-" Nudge smiled angelically and waved as she went down one hallway and I followed Gum Girl down another. She led me out to center stage. Right now, the stage was shielded from the audience's view by a massive velvet curtain. Gum Girl left me standing in the middle, feeling like a fool, while people rushed about around me. Suddenly, I heard the roar of the crowd die down, and a voice boomed out from speakers set around the perimeter of the stage.  
_**"LADIES AND GENTLEMN, TIME FOR TONIGHT'S MUSICIAN, THE OUTSTANDING SINGER WITH A CLAIM TO FAME FOR HER HIT SINGLE THAT'S ROCKETED TO THE TOP OF THE CHARTS IN A MERE THREE WEEKS, THE MAGNIFICENT, MAXIMUM RIDE!" **_I heard the crowd applaud and cheer as the curtain drew back, and a single spotlight centered on me, cutting a hole in the darkness. Oh no, I'm getting all poetic now. Just sing Max, focus on the music. So I opened my mouth and held the microphone close. The words flowed from my mouth like quicksilver. I didn't mind the poeticness of my thoughts this time though, because I was too wrapped up in my singing.

_"Long ago,_

_ And oh so far away…_

_ I fell in love with you…"_

I sank into the whirl of sound and words, oblivious to everything but my rising longing for Fang.

That, was my first mistake.

Fang's POV

Iggy assured me that I looked fine. Not that I trusted the blind guy for fashion tips. But I felt comfortable in my black attire. Black pants, black shirt, black sneakers, and a black aviators jacket. And not to sound stuck up or anything, but I thought I looked pretty slick.

Angel walked into the room at that point and assured me, out loud, that I did indeed look slick. Iggy started laughing as I glared my silent death glare at Angel. I didn't need her repeating my thoughts out loud in front of a perverted guy like Iggy! He might get the wrong idea…

"Sorry Fang," she smirked and tossed me a set of keys. I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Fang, the Lexus is black. It's Max's, so don't scratch it."

"How'd Max get to her concert? She didn't fly, did she Angel?" Gazzy asked as he entered the room, eating an apple.

"She carpooled with Nudge. Apparently there's a parking shortage at the stadium," Angel explained. "Now shoo, Fang, or you'll miss the whole concert!" I cracked one of my few genuine smiles, then headed off towards the garage. My manly pride suffers from the fact that my heart sped up quite drastically as I got closer to Max's concert. Wow. I tried to wipe my face clean of emotions, to become unreadable Fang, and succeeded. I sighed, glad to be back in my protective shell.

Once I had parked the Lexus in a reserved spot, I sprinted to the entrance of the open-air stadium. Two burly guys who looked like they could definitely be Erasers flanked the turnstile. I flashed my ticket at them and one nodded their head on a big fat neck. Yuck. I pushed through the turnstile and entered the stadium. I stood in the middle of a crowd of Max's fans, blending in. Soon everyone stopped yammering and a voice boomed out of some massive speakers placed around the stage. He introduced "the rising star, the magnificent Maximum Ride!" The curtains drew back from the stage and a hush fell over the crowd. The stage was completely dark. Then, a spotlight pierced the blackness and illuminated Max. My Maximum.

My head spun as I gazed, spellbound, at her. She was simply dressed in dark jeans, black boots, and a blue tanktop studded with silver sparkles. She too, had an aviators jacket on, but hers was a light tan color. I guess we have a similar fashion sense. Max's hair was pulled back from her face in a kind of half bun thing, with wisps framing her face, and wonder of wonders, she had on makeup! I almost sniggered, but then she started to sing.

"_Long ago,_

_ And oh so far away._

_ I fell in love with you,_

_ Before the second show…"  
_Tears poured out of my eyes as Max cresendoed, then suddenly went back to a softer tone.

_"Your guitar,_

_ It sounds so sweet and clear._

_ But you're not really here._

_ It's just the radio…"_

Max's voice rose again, and she stepped forward, real tears gleaming on her cheeks. A few people gasped, but most stayed completely silent, their gaze fixed on Max's beautiful, mournful face.

"_Don't you remember you told me you loved me baby?_

_ Said you were coming back again this way, baby?_

_ Baby baby baby baby oh baby…_

_ I love you._

_ I really do…"_

My knees buckled, and I almost fell. I was crying hard now, and so was Max. People around me turned to stare strangely at the man in black sobbing like a child because of a song. I tried to pull myself together, to once more become emotionless Fang, but failed miserably. I just gazed out of blurry eyes at my Maximum, bravely singing away through her tears. At the end of the song, there was total silence for about ten seconds, then everyone erupted into cheers and applause. Max just stood up on the stage, looking dazed, wiping her eyes and smiling a bit. I clapped as loudly as I could, tears still streaming down my cheeks. I was still silent, but more because my voice wouldn't work rather than I didn't want to say anything.

Max sang more songs, and the crowd went wild for all of them. However, my personal favorite was still Superstar. As Max finished her last song, the crowd once more cheered themselves hoarse. "ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCROE!" they screamed. I just stood mutely, clapping. I hadn't put my plan into action, maybe I should just try again another time… The techies obliged the fans by playing a heavy rock beat. Everyone around me shrieked, seemingly having a contest to see who could rupture Fang's eardrums first. Apparently, this was a lot of the people in the crowd's favorite.

_Dun. Dun dun dun. Dun dun dun. Dundun dun, dun. Dun. Dun dun dun. Dun dun dun. Dundun dun, dun. Dun dun dun._

_ "Rising up. Back on the street._

_ Did my time, took my chances._

_ Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet._

_ Just a man, and his will to survive!"_

Max's voice blasted out from the speakers. Her fans cheered maniacally. Above the din, I heard a faint buzzing noise, and tensed. I knew that noise. My survival instincts leaped up inside me, and I automatically crouched and looked up. The only things I heard were Max singing and the approaching sound. Everything else faded into unimportance. Scanning the night sky above the open-air stadium with my raptor vision, I spotted a small arrangement of dark shapes flying towards us.

Oh great. M-Geeks were attacking during Max's overpopulated concert.

Discreetly, I moved over towards the backstage door. It was guarded by two heavy looking muscle men. "Do you have a pass?" one growled at me.

"No, but I'm going in anyway." I strode forward. They grabbed the scruff of my jacket, just as I was expecting. I curled my body and dropped into a somersault, pulling both guards with me. They conveniently knocked their big heads together and slumped to the floor. That was easier than I had expected. I dusted my hands off and sprinted silently backstage to save Max.

I found myself climbing a ladder leading up to the flies of the stage, among the lights and cords. While previously only Max was illuminated and the rest of the stage was darks, now the whole stage was washed in bright lights. I shuddered at the thought of exposing myself like that. With each second of my indecision, though, the M-Geeks were getting closer. Max hadn't seemed to notice them yet. Then I heard another buzzing, but this was coming from straight up. I looked up to make sure my hearing wasn't going wacky, and blanched. Above our heads hovered another whole platoon of M-Geeks. Then in slow motion, they dove for Max. I ripped off my jacket, unfurled my wings and jumped off the safety railing of the flies.

**Cliffhanger again! Mwa ha ha… Anyway, I have been typing for at least a long time. =9 My mom is getting mad at me, but it's worth it. This is my longest chapter yet, and I'm almost at the climax. This story is getting towards the end, but as soon as I finish this one I'm going to start another one inspired by my friend The Seagull. Ciao!**

**~TMI~**


	13. Together, At Last

**Hey wassup? I keep meaning to type but I've been laptop-less on vacation for at least a week and neglecting it for more. I'm sorry! Anyway, on with my story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride!**

**CLAIMER: I own thinking of Fang jumping off stuff to save an oblivious Max**

**Max's POV**

I was lost in my singing, my heart literally beating to the rhythm of the music. I swayed and twirled around the stage, my voice flowing out in a smooth, steady stream. I was completely oblivious to everything but the words and the light. Gradually, on the edge of my consciousness I noticed a faint buzzing sound. Dismissing it as non-crucial, I continued singing. The buzz grew steadily louder, but I still ignored it. Then I felt a current of air above me shift, and glanced up, still singing. I saw an M-Geek platoon speeding towards me. Thinking it was a minor hallucination, I closed my eyes, shook my head for a second, and opened them again. A single M-Geek was speeding toward me, it's expressionless face coming closer as it dove at me. This wasn't a sick fantasy. It was real. I stopped singing, but for some reason I, the great Maximum Ride, the girl designed to fight, was paralyzed for a second. When the M-Geek was little more than a foot above my head, a black shadow slammed into it, forcing the bot away. He held the bot's head and smashed the back in, then turned towards me.

"Max," he whispered, and took a step forward, raising a hand to touch my cheek. I flinched, even though I just wanted to fall into his arms and cry. Fang had come.

A hard punch in the back brought me back to the hard cruel reality of the situation. Two platoons of M-Geeks. A stadium full of people. Two fighters. Oh crap.

I stumbled forward from the force of the blow, then turned and shoved my foot into it's skinny metal torso. The bot crumpled to the floor, and tripped the M-Geek behind him as it rushed forward. I shrugged off my aviator jacket and spread out my wings to their full span. This drew several gasps from the audience. Oh crap, the audience! I forgot about them! "Go with the flow," Fang muttered to me before twirling into the air on his sleek black wings and gracefully kicking an M-Geek's weak ankles out from under it. The audience cheered, and I snickered. Never thought I'd see Fang twirl like a prima ballerina. He glared at me, and I sniffed but followed his unspoken order. _Do something showy and effective RIGHT NOW!_ Jeez, it's so weird how even after so long I can still read that message from one look. I soared up into the air and dove, punching an M-Geek's head in. The audience roared in approval. I cracked a smile. This could be kinda fun!

After completely, utterly owning the two platoons of M-Geeks, there was only one left. Fang and I soared into the air, then simultaneously kicked the bot so it flew at greater speeds than it probably ever had before, and crashed painfully into a wall. The audience cheered crazily. They thought it was a stunt. Lucky them.

I turned to Fang, who was staring at me, with a hint of longing in his eyes. "You haven't changed much," I commented casually, trying to calm my rapidly thumping heart. I surveyed his black attire and long dark hair. He shrugged and stepped closer to me. The audience hushed. They could feel the torrent of emotions that welled up inside us at this meeting. I felt relieved, happy, full of love for him, and mad at him for leaving me in the first place! Anger surged up inside me, and I pulled back my arm and slapped Fang across the face as hard as I could. Which is pretty hard. The audience gasped in shock. Fang had fallen backwards, clutching his head in both hands. I did NOT repent my actions. He had deserved that, and he knew it.

Fang stood up and wiped his face off. A hand shaped print had shown up across his face in a light red shade. But when he looked at me, Fang grinned. "I was expecting that," he told me softly, coming very close. All of my anger vanished. Now I just wanted Fang again. I sprang forward and crashed my face against him. He responded, slipping his hands around my waist and hugging him to me. I was so happy- no, that didn't even begin to describe how I was feeling. I was ecstatic that Fang was back, I missed him so much. Too soon, my brain informed me that I needed oxygen, and we broke apart. Fang grinned at me again. "I was expecting that too," he said slyly, touching a hand to my face. I was vaguely aware of the noise my audience was creating. They were clapping, cheering, and hooting for us. I blushed a bit, then took Fang's hand and bowed to them.

"That's all folks, the last you'll be seeing of Maximum Ride for awhile!" I yelled into a microphone. The crowd cheered wildly, not comprehending. I stepped away from Fang and cracked open my huge brown and white wings. Fang did likewise with his gleaming black wings up as far as they could go. We launched ourselves, spinning, into the air, and flew up out of the stadium together. Together at last.

**Oh that is so cute and sad and cute! I love fax so much! **

**Fang: Was that last comment necessary Max? Dramatic much?**

**Max: Oh shut up. *Leans in and kisses to shut Fang up***

**SEE WHAT I MEAN? Anyway, I'm gonna type up the Epilogue right now! **

**Review please?**

**~TMI~**


	14. Epilogue

**Voila! The final chapter! Or more like, the epilogue. Whatever. Anyway, I recently kidnapped the Gasman and Angel!**

**Total: Ahem.**

**And Total. Unfortunately, when I took the cute little bird kids, Total was in Angel's backpack. So I'm stuck with him. **

**Total: Hey! I'm right here!**

**Angel: Be nice, TMI.**

**Gazzy: *nods in agreement***

**Yeah, he doesn't talk much anymore.**

**Gazzy: *nods in agreement***

**See what I mean? Anyway, on with the story!**

**No one's POV**

The Maximum Ride fans poured out of the stadium after the singer and her apparent boyfriend flew out of the open air stadium. They chattered and exclaimed over the magnicent show and the performer's stellar acting.

"So well choreographed!"

"Almost better than the singing!"

"Almost, but not quite."

"That was so sweet, that part at the end."

"Aye, twas a hefty slap she dealt him!"

"I meant when they kissed!"

"Oh. I knew that."

"Those wings were a great touch! They looked so realistic!"

"I know, right? I wonder where they got them…"

Although the excited fans didn't know it, tomorrow the front page of the most important newspaper would exclaim about the mysterious disappearance of the one hit wonder singer, Maximum Ride. There was no trace of the star, and the officials admitted they didn't know if she would ever be found.

Tomorrow, in a small, insignificant column of the local newspaper would inquire the whereabouts of the owners of a certain local ice cream shop, and their family.

Tomorrow, the Flock, finally reunited, would be flying towards a new city.

Tomorrow, there would be a new beginning.

Tomorrow.


	15. Just A Story Advertisement!

**Kay, that was the end of Come Back. So now I have three stories I'm writing, two for Maximum Ride and one for Percy Jackson and the Olympians. So when they are published, I'd love it if you guys would read and comment! Thank you to all of the people who encouraged me through out the story! Thank you thank you thank you! **

**Bye bye!**

**For now… MWA HA HA! Anyway, **

**Bye!**

**For real!**

**But just for now, ya know?**

**Kay, I'm done.**

**For real.**

**For now.**

**Byezas!**

**~TMI~**


End file.
